1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hydraulically operated implements and, more specifically, to supports for hydraulic hoses.
2) Related Art
Many agricultural implements have hydraulic hoses which connect a hydraulic system, which may include lift and depth control cylinders and implement folding cylinders, with the source of hydraulic fluid under pressure on the tractor. The connection to the source is typically made utilizing standard quick connect couplers (such as the type specified in ASAE Standard: ASAE S366.1). The quick connect couplers are located on the ends of the hoses and are selectively plugged into mating receptacles on the tractor. When the implement is disconnected from the tractor, the hoses with couplers must be stored on the implement. Usually the couplers are laid across the implement hitch and eventually fall down or are knocked off so that the tips pick up sand and dirt. When the dirty couplers are plugged back into the vehicle, the contaminants enter the hydraulic system of both the vehicle and the implement.
To help prevent hydraulic system contamination, a rubber block has been provided, and the couplers may be plugged into the block. However, the block is inconvenient to use since inserting or removing couplers from the block requires considerable force. The block itself often is a source of contamination. Dirt and debris collect in the block while the hydraulic system is in use. When the couplers are plugged into the block, they pick up some of the collected material which is transferred into the system when the hoses are reconnected for the next use.